percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Outsiders: Chapter 1
The Outsiders Chapter 1 And the Riot Begins I walked down the streets of New Greece late at night. I'd bought myself groceries that I would bring back to my dorm room I shared with some of my mates and my step brother. Despite that they were all lousy eaters, they would never get impatient with their food. So I thought why not leave the food in my Kia, then watch a late night movie. I know—my car is really old. It's not that I couldn't afford a better one (put my drachmas into dollars, and you'd have one heck of a rich dude), it's that there was no better car than this in New Greece. But there damn right was a better one in New Rome. I know you're probably wondering why I don't just go over to New Rome and buy one. It's not because of sacred territory or anything like that, it's because of my fear of the people there. The seven of the second great prophecy may have gotten along just fine, but us Greeks and Romans sure did not, not even after the giant war that ended about two years ago. Anyway, about a year and a half after the end of the giant war, the seven invited all Greeks, eighteen and older, to New Rome so they could live their life peacefully too. But New Rome was getting so packed they just made another city for us Greeks. It's just that the makers weren't too keen on the idea of making another city all over again + that it's for Greeks, but they made it anyways—with the least bit of the enthusiasm. So basically, it's not law for Greeks to enter New Rome, or vice versa, it's just that you're honestly not wanted. You would probably get booed at or get stuff thrown at you, or be called "Graecus", but that's as far as they would go. Except the Promans. Oh yeah and I'm Rye. I'm writing this so I can show the brutality I faced here to my future children. Well right now, I am nineteen-years-old, I have black hair in a quiff, gray eyes, and I'm a son of Hephaestus as well as a fire user (after the giant war, the power became a lot more common and I got Hephaestus' blessing). I attend the University of New Greece, trying to get my degree in mechanics. Anyway, when I finally gathered all the groceries into the car, I got in and drive down to the movie theatre to go watch Scream 7. Like a lot of places in New Greece, the place looked trashy and dumpy, but it was worth it when the theatre showed some awesome movies. When I got there, I got out of the car and began walking toward the lady at the ticket booth. She seemed half asleep, but she definitely passed out. I was thinking of ways to gently wake her up without her scream in my face, when I heard footsteps just feet away from me. I panicked for a second. What if it was the Promans? I thought. Gods dammit, they never left us alone. It was like just breathing was punch-worthy to those fools. To my relief, it was just my buddy from my dorm, Spencer. He had a smirk on his face, like he knew I would be in panic. But that was okay. I was used to his flamboyant attitude. And you can't resist admiring him. He was always cool and confident—that was how he always got the ladies. That and his "spontaneous" black Bieber haircut, with those "dashing" hazel eyes. He was a son of Aphrodite anyway. "Scared you?" he asked. He had an innocent look, like he was intending on it, but he was clearly mocking me. "No," I lied. "And the groceries are in the car if you want to take them back to the dorm." I pointed to the trunk, but he just ignored me. "Nah, I don't care. I just came out to see what took you so long. I thought you probably got jumped by the Promans." It was always an uncomfortable topic for all of us. We all had horrible experiences with them at least thrice while we were here in New Greece. "No, not yet," I joked. "I was about to go watch Scream 7. Wanna come with?" I asked. By then, the lady was awakened from the broken silence of me and Spencer's voice. We payed for our ticket and headed on inside the darkness of the movie theater. Around 12 a.m., the movie finally ended and me and Spencer headed out back into the dorm, but Spencer first wanted to have a cigarette. Right when he began, I saw a flashing light from the bridge between New Greece and New Rome and I panicked because I knew exactly who it was. The Promans. You can spot a Proman in a heartbeat. All you have to do to find them is look for the Range Rover racing down New Greece. They're a group of four bastard wealthy Romans who's main priority is probably annoying the Hades out of us Greeks. They call themselves Promans because they're Pro-Roman. Me and my mates have had so many encounters with the Promans, I know their names and godly parents. It's because we're their number one targets. Spencer and I raced to get into the car, but my stupid keys got jammed in the lock. The sound of the Range Rover was just getting louder and louder. Then BOOM! I was on the ground, someone was holding my hands. "Sorry, Greek, didn't see you there." In a second, I could tell that was Ted West. The guys and I always suspected he was the leader since he was a son of Jupiter, and like a lot of them I knew, he was a prick at it's finest. Always acting like he was more superior… "Move on, you prick," I growled. I tried getting up, but Ted pushed my head right back down. I adjusted my eyes on Spencer who was being used as a chair by another Proman, Peter Kingston, son of Dionysus. He like Ted were both idiots. Only thing is most of the times the Promans come hunting for us, Peter is drunk, so he's always the easiest to knock off. But he wasn't drunk this time. I felt my blood stop circulating and I could tell that was a problem, but Ted sure wasn't aware of that. The Promans may have bullied us for the gods' mercy, but they would not be able to take prison for murder. Finally, I knew it was time. I was always scared to do this in case I accidentally sat their body on but the pressure was too much. I concentrated on the energy of my body and projected it into my pyrokinesis. Not too long after, I burst into flames. Ted immediately got off me, his hands shaking, his breathing faltering. I couldn't stay on fire any longer, before I would pass out. Once I got to my feet, the fight was on. I grabbed out my sword and swung it at his cheek. When Peter saw me swing at Ted, he came to that wuss' rescue. He grabbed out his sword and swung at me. Spencer was laying on the ground, while I screamed at him to get up. He finally got up, after a little while of me just dodging Ted and Peter's swings. "Get off my friend, you little–" Spencer yelled. Ted ordered Peter to go handle Spencer to my relief. I know I sound really stereo-typical, but Spencer isn't that great of a fighter since like his siblings, he doesn't have the greatest nor useful powers. So handling someone as weak as Peter most of the time wouldn't be too hard. Most of me and Ted's fight was just me blocking. I'm not the defense-type, but I was sure Ted was going to tase me with his electric sword. I constantly kicked while blocking, while he tried jabbing his sword into my chest. Then I heard a painful moan from Spencer. I looked for one quick second and nothing was going on. Peter had some devil smirk on his face, while Spencer was acting like he had some seizure. Oh no, I thought. It was obvious what was going on. Peter was controlling his mind. Making him do everything he wanted because he was a son of Dionysus. "Get in the car. Now," Peter robotically said as I listened. I couldn't see what was going on, but I was positive Spencer forced him in. Oh my gods. No. This isn't happening. I remember thinking. "Spencer, stop!" I screamed. No use. He was purely dazed, only hearing the commands of Peter. I tried to get passed Ted, over to Peter, but gods dammit, he was like wall. Through anger I slashed at Ted's cheek and I was positive he was ready to go attack-of-the-bears on me. But maybe I should be thankful for this, maybe I shouldn't be, but Peter then called from the front seat, "Ted get in!" Ted used the tip of his sword to slash at me and I ended up with blood only a little above my eyebrow. He then pushed me down and ran for the car. It was only seconds that I was down, but so much happened: The Promans' car speeding off, my buddies from the dorm randomly appeared cursing off at the car and Spencer was gone. Category:Chapter Page Category:Hermione Chase Category:The Outsiders